<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hajime gets pegged by nagito by -blue- (ur_gay_father)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581849">Hajime gets pegged by nagito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_gay_father/pseuds/-blue-'>-blue- (ur_gay_father)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bondage, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Bottom Soda Kazuichi, Dom/sub, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_gay_father/pseuds/-blue-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i think the tags and title are self explanatory. (i wrote this like a year ago dont kill me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hajime gets pegged by nagito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hajime sat down onto the bed inside his cottage. He was emotionally drained from witnessing the demise of two more classmates, but at least it was over now. But the fact still remained that he would never see Gundham or Nekomaru ever again. He would never be encouraged by Coach Nidai’s confident boasts, nor Gundham’s dramatic monologues. And on top of that, there was bound to be another death soon. It was all too much to think about, so he just stopped thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Hajime stared blankly at the wall, and almost didn’t notice when his door slammed open. In walked Nagito Komaeda, bearing a look of disdain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “N-Nagito?” Hajime was concerned. Ever since Komaeda had beaten Monokuma’s sadistic Russian Roulette game and won the files of all the students, Nagito had been treating Hajime like dirt. Well, maybe like sexy dirt. But regardless, sexy dirt was still dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What makes you, a talentless nobody, think you have the right to talk to me, an Ultimate?” Nagito sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You’re… in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>cabin, Komaeda.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse Ibuki for breaking his lock. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s my cabin now. After all, you’re just my little pet.” With that, Nagito pressed Hajime’s legs up against the bed and pushed him into a laying position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “H-hey wait!The others might hear us!” Hajime cried out, trying to push Nagito’s hands away from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t tell me what to do. You’re going to be a stepping stone for me, okay? I’m going to put you to good use.” Nagito overpowered Hajime and tied his hands to the bedpost. He flipped Hajime over so his face was pressed into the soft mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nagit-” Hajime was cut off by Nagito sliding off Hajime’s tight black jeans. He had to admit, he never failed to be turned on by Nagito’s display of power over him. Nagito slid a studded leather collar attached to a leash over Hajime’s head. Hajime was already shirtless, as he had been about to go to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good boy. You’ll make a great stepping stone for me, won’t you?” Hajime nodded, now desprate for pleasure. Nagito slid off his own jeans and ripped off his shirt. His bulge was growing by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Komaeda-senpai… please!” Hajime cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Tch, be patient.” Nagito pushed two fingers into Hajime’s small hole, causing a small moan from the ahoge-clad boy. He soon added a finger, causing a shudder of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Please please please! I can’t wait! I need to feel you inside me, Komaeda-senpai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Awww my toy’s getting needy! Well, I might as well…” Out of nowhere, Nagito pushed his entire member into Hajime’s ass. Hajime let out a scream of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “N-Nagito!” He cried, as the hope-obsessed boy pushed his package deeper and deeper inside Hajime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m no l-longer Nagito to y-you. Call m-me master!” Nagito groaned at the feeling of his cock being enveloped in Hajime’s nice, soft, warm ass. The sound of skin-on-skin smacking became louder as the pace picked up. By this point, Hajime’s brain was complete mush. All he could think about was how good Komaeda felt as he abused Hajime’s sweet spot and left marks all over his chest and neck. Nagito pulled on Hajime’s leash, choking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “How does t-that feel, t-toy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mhhn K-Komaeda ah~” Hajime moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>|~|~|~|~|~|</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “HA I KNEW THEY WERE GONNA FUCK SOON!” Kazuichi had heard loud moaning coming from the cottage across from his own and had quickly run to grab his new bestie, Fuyuhiko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Those damn bastards. This is no time to be nutting! Gundham and Nekomaru just died!” Fuyuhiko yelled. Despite his disgruntled manner, he was actually holding back laughter. I was quite hilarious to hear Hajime yelling </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yes, harder!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>In regards to Nagito. However, he was attempting to keep his composure, unlike Kaz, who was doubled over is a fit of tears and laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Goddamit Kaz, they’re gonna hear you!” Fuyuhiko yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No they won’t, they’re too busy boning,” Kazuichi laughed back. “Mhhhn Komaeda-senpai!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “S-shut up!” Fuyuhiko finally lost it, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his tuxedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What are you delinquents up too? Ooooh are you planning a murder?” A high pitched voice entered the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “M-Monokuma?!?” Kazuichi helped in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Puhuhu! I see! You guys are being perverts!” The bear squealed in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Tch! We are not! We’re just… enjoying the constellations!” Fuyuhiko shouted angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Suuuure, and Monomi isn’t my little sister.” Monokuma declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “B-but… she isn’t..?” Kazuichi muttered under his breath. Monokuma laughed his signature “Puhuhu!” And disappeared with a pop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>|~|~|~|~|~|</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “T-that was… really nice.” Hajime said, looking into Nagito’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You doing okay? I was a little rough at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, we already talked about it, remember? If I wasn’t okay with it, I would have used the safe word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alright, Hinata-kun. By the way, we should change it. It’s a bit awkward yelling </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Papaya” </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the middle of sex.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll have to think about it. Can I have kissies now?” Hajime gave Nagito the cutest puppy eyes he could muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Nagito pressed his soft lips against Hajime’s. Suddenly they heard Monokuma laughing from outside the cottage. Hajime’s face turned bright red and he leaped off of the bed. Still shirtless, and covered in hickeys, he opened the door, fuming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What are you- KAZUICHI! FUYUHIKO! WHAT THE FUCK!” Hajime’s poor eyes were blessed by quite the interesting sight. His friend Kazuichi (who’s penis he did NOT ever plan on seeing, by the way) was pinned against the door of his cabin, and none other than Fuyuhiko was sucking on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “H-Hajime?!?” Kazuichi yelped. Ignoring the ruckus around him, Fuyuhiko continued to bob his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What is going on? You guys are so loud! Shut u-” Akane stopped dead in her tracks. Not to far behind her were Chiaki and Sonia. By this point, Nagito had wrapped his arms around Hajime’s waist and was smirking in amusement. Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> sucking Kazuichi’s cock and Kazuichi was attempting to repress a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “G-guys this is public…” Sonia said, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hajime and Nagito was obvious, but… Fuyuhiko and Kaz?!?” Akane screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Chiaki, who was Hajime’s best friend as well as best  wingman smirked knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Congrats man, you pegged him good! Look at those marks!” Akane high fived Nagito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “S-shut it!” Hajime yelled, very embarrassed. He was interrupted by a loud moan from Kazuichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Get a fucking room you two!” Hajime shouted. Fuyuhiko removed his mouth from Kazuichi with a pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Says the bastard who moaned so loud that Kaz could hear him from his cottage.” Fuyuhiko sassed. Hajime sputtered and stomped inside his cottage, followed by an amused Nagito. The girls returned back to Akane’s room to finish the movie they had been watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well that was a show.” Sonia said, still shocked from seeing such profanity. She wasn’t quite used to seeing sex, as she had been quite sheltered in her kingdom. She reached for the remote and pressed play. The screen started to move again as the movie was resumed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well you know what they say, everyone at Hope’s Peak Academy is gay!” Akane smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nobody says that.” Chiaki raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah… but regardless, it’s true…” and with that, our story comes to an end. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>